Kingdom hearts Kokoro No Kishi
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: Sora is mysteriously transported to a realm that is in need of help from the Knight of Hearts. i have decided to combine this story with my other Kingdom Hearts/The legend of DRagoon/CHrono cross. the pairings are: SoraXKairi, LeonXYuffie, a bit of DartXShanna, and KidXSerge. i might have Riku be with Selphie or possibly Maru from LoD. rated M for language, and sexual scenes.


Chapter 1

A flash of light shot down from the sky, sending with it a boy. The island he landed on was desert, much as it was at this time of day. He breathed in then sighed and looked around confused. He was home but he did not know how or why he was there. The last thing he remembered was that he was on the Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy.

For a while, he walked around the island reminiscing about the past. He found their obstacles course, but he failed to remember the broken ledge of the bridge. He let out a surprised yelp and crashed into the shallow drink bellow. Getting up he rubbed his rear, thanking god no one was around to see that and continued on his way.

He soon found the secret place, the cave at the base of a bunch of tree roots. He looked at the drawings he and Kairi had done over the years. The only one done by himself and Kairi that meant a lot to him was the one that they drew of each other, Kairi drawing him and him drawing her. Before his journey with the Keyblade, Riku had given him a star shaped fruit it was said that if shared with someone the destinies of those two would become intertwined called the paopu. The boy had added a hand pf himself giving Kairi a paopu after that. Kairi it seems has added to it too; giving him a paopu as well.

As the sun hit the horizon, he walked out onto the beach, close to the water. He looked at the dock; there were no boats, so he could not go to the main land. He new he could not, not yet, not until his journey was truly over. He was grateful that there were no Heartless, but he couldn't help but worry about his home.

Unknown to him, a girl had stepped off the dock and immediately knew who he was. She chewed on her lip to push away the tears that threatened to fall. She cleared her throat loudly and when that didn't get his attention, she said his name. The sound of his name made him straighten up and he froze, recognized that voice. He turned around slowly as he said her name and a smiling, confused girl greeted him.

HE said her name again as she walked up to him, "Sora, is that really you?"

Sora walked up to her too and looked at her for a while before he said anything. He felt his nose tingle as the lump in his throat grew, "Hi Kairi. I'm back." He smiled and wiped a stray tear. Kairi didn't say anything, but she threw herself into his arms. He buried her face in his chest, hugging him tightly. "You're home! I've missed you so much Sora"

Sora wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer to him. "I've missed you too."

Kairi looked to the side, the tears streaming down her face. The two stayed quiet for a while until Kairi asked how he got here. He explained what had happened, but told her he didn't know how long he would be here.

Kairi let him go, moved her hands around his neck, and smiled, "it doesn't matter, right? You're here with me now and you're alive."

Sora smiled his cerulean blue twinkling as he brushed her cheek before cupping it. Kairi nuzzled it, knowing what was coming; she felt her heart skip as Sora drew closer. She closed her eyes as their lips met, gently at first, but Kairi summoned up enough courage to deepen it. After a while they parted, smiled and Sora took her hand and lead her into the near by shack. The events that followed blurred together for a while as thing heated up between the two until Sora hovered above Kairi, his head swimming and a pile of discarded, unwanted clothing laying next to them.

They said nothing, but an unspoken question lingered in Sora's eyes. The response he got was a surprise as Kairi wrapped her legs around him. Sora smiled and leaned down and kissed her, the heat of that kiss told him that she wanted him, needed him more than he thought.

Sora felt her body tense as he lowered himself; he barely heard her whimper as he entered her body, this caused him to stop and look at her. The look in her deep blue eyes told him to continue, and he did.

An hour later, the lovers lay there snuggled with one another. Sora told her about where he had been and what Leon and the others were doing. "Oh, that reminds me." Sora said sitting up as he looked around for a while, "where are my pants?"

Kairi giggled, "Where you took them off at."

"Pff, like I remember where that was." Sora replied still searching for his pants in the dim light of the shack. A few minutes later, he screamed that he found them. Kairi giggled again and hushed, Sora looked at her, "Kairi we just spent a good portion of an hour having sex, I don't think anyone can hear us."

Kairi smiled, "he-he Sora" she watched as Sora grinned and pulled out the item he was searching for, He handed Kairi a sliver heart shaped locket with a blue sapphire in the middle. It came with a key that had a heart as its handle and a heart gem like the one in the center dangling from it. Kairi opened it and her face lit up and she looked it over, it was the cutest picture she had seen of him. Then Sora pressed a button and a 3d image of him appeared.

As Kairi listened to Sora's voice after his image appeared, Sora laid down, face a slight shade of pink. Then Kairi began to cry Sora opened his eyes and sate up. "Kairi, Hey what's wrong?""

"It's just; I don't want you to disappear. I'm afraid that ill wake up and you'll be gone."

"Kairi," Sora sat up to slide his hands up her bare back, over her shoulders and around her neck. He received a quivered sigh from her. "I wont disappear, when you wake I promise ill still be here. And if I'm not then ill be with you here." Sora gestured to her heart by placing a hand on her chest. He grinned and grabbed the locket. "And here too."

Kairi took his hand in hers and kissed it, "I love you Sora." she turned around in his arms to kiss him. She then got on her knees to sit in his laps. She knew the actions that would make her Keybarer go insane, and he did, he moaned and shuddered.

It didn't take long for them to get into a new wave of heat. Sora rolled onto his back beside his lover, panting. Kairi smiled and snuggled against him, "Mhm time to sleep. "

Sora smiled and kissed her, "yeah." He pulled her closer to him and fell asleep.

During Sora's time at Destiny Island, Donald and Goofy arrived at Radiant Garden, had told the other what had happened. Afterward, eon followed a frustrated, worried Yuffie into a small house. He was trying to calm the ninja down but little was helping.

"I don't care! People don't just disappear in a shaft of light, Squall!" Yuffie yelled as she packed a bag full of weapons, potions and extra clothes.

"Stop Yuffie, There is nothing you can do." Leon said as he tried to stop her.

"Yeah there is! I'll go find him." Yuffie said as she slapped his hand after he unpacked some of her things. After placing them back, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and turned to leave. . "Don't you try and stop me."

"Damn it Yuffie! You can't. You heard what Donald and Goofy said. There is no where to look." Leon paused to sigh and take a breath, "where will you start looking?"

"I don't know but I'll figure it out when I get there."

"Exactly." Leon rolled his eyes and ran to close the door as Yuffie opened it. "You're not leave."

Yuffie gave him a pouting look, "move, now Squall."

"Stop calling me Squall!"

"Then stop trying to stop me!"

"I'm trying to stop you because I don't want you to disappear too!"

The two stopped and started at each other as Leon's face grew a soft shade of red. Yuffie turned around so her back was facing him and she sighed as she spoke, her voice breaking. "I'm just worried…" She took in a quivering breath before speaking again. "I want him back. I don't want anything to happen to him. He's like a little brother, you know?" So… I'm just worried."

"I know you are, we all are, but if you leave people here would worry about you." Leon said and she turned to face him and watched as he walked closer. "Hey it's ok."

"But what if something happens to Sora, something he can't fight."

"Hey," Leon put his hands on her shoulders to make her look at him. "This is Sora we're talking about. He is strong and capable of taking care of himself. I'm sure where ever he is, he's ok." The look in her eyes told him she doubted him, so he sighed. "Yuf, whatever took him, took him for a reason. So we have to trust that he's ok."

Yuffie looked down and began to cry, "But then what are we supposed to do? I don't want to just sit here and wait. It'll make me feel useless."

"Me either, but that's all we can do at this point." Leon said with a boost of confidence. His smile left his as Yuffie began to cry even more, "Hey com'n stop crying, this isn't like you, besides things will be ok, and you're not useless."

"Well I feel like." She said and looked back up at him through her eyelashes.

'She looks kinda cute like tha.' Leon blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "But your not. So, don't leave we all need you here. Aerith, Cid, Merlin, Donald, Goofy, Sora and me."

Yuffie smiled slightly and wiped her eyes, but the tears still fell. Yuffie sighed and looked at the door, contemplating on her decision. She failed to notice Leon move his hand from her shoulder until she felt it on her cheek.

Confused, Yuffie looked at him and their eyes met, blue to brown. Leon's next actions were a surprise to both, but Leon knew in his hare that it was right. So he let his heart guide him and he kissed her.

The whole time Yuffie froze, feeling her stomach flutter and when he kissed her, she nearly fell. Leon grinned slightly and drew away to see her face. He could see the confusion in her eyes but also a hint of a spark. So he kissed her again after an exchange of smiles and deepened it when he heard her bag hit the floor.

His hear skipped and his mind went black as she returned the kiss, but unlike Sora and Kairi, Leon and Yuffie took it slow. Both still unsure if this was what they wanted or just created by the heat of the moment.

They only kissed at first, only when Leon wrapped his arm around her, did things slowly heat up. It was Yuffie, who eventually drew back, pushing away from him. He gave a questioning look and she shook her head before turning around, he pouted before walking away.

Yuffie watched him leave and felt her heart drop; she bit her lip in thought before she went after him. When she walked into what she assumed was a bedroom, she saw him standing her, his jacket off, his gloves on the table and his boots untied. Despite being with him since this, heartless crap started, she really didn't know much about him.

They exchanged looks before Yuffie broke their silent communication. "I'm sorry. It just felt weird."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm gonna go shower now." Leon said after removing his boots.

"Wait." Yuffie said without think as he turned the handle to the bathroom. He stopped and turned to her and she blushed and looked down, "I-I didn't say I didn't like it…" that was all he said because Leon walked over to her, grabbed her and pulled her to him, taking her into his arms. This time, Yuffie was the one who made the first move; she put her arms around his neck as she kissed him. The two parted for air for a second and resumed their passion filled kiss.

It wasn't long until Leon removed her shirt, and she removed his. They kissed again, Leon's tongue running over hers in a strange dance for dominance.

Yuffie let her head fall back giving Leon full access to her neck. And as he kissed her neck, he cupped her breast. She shuddered at his touch and her moan only increased his actions.

When he removed her bra, to get better access, he ran his tongue over he right nipple. As he did this Yuffie's legs gave out and she would have fallen but Leon's grip on her waist made sure she didn't. With his free hand on her waist, this allowed her to wrap her legs around his waits and for Leon to get her onto the nearby table.

They didn't stay on the table long and Yuffie led him to the bed, sat and laid down taking him with her. He stroked her sides, moving to her shorts, he hesitated before unzipping then. She arched her back, watching him as he slipped them off her, and sat up to remove his own.

They started at one another before Leon returned to his position and kissed her belly, moving down. Yuffie whimpered slightly and tangled her fingers into his hair.

A few moments later he removed his remaining clothing and moved back to look at her. He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He asked her a question and she answered with a nod.

Yuffie braced herself and arched her back as she felt him slip into her. He moved slowly at first, being sure not to hurt her. He groaned and she whispered between gasps at him to go faster and he did.

Yuffie'

S gasps eventually matched his thrusts and he pounded inside he, massaging her breast while suckling the other. Leon then sat up unable to concentrate on all three actions., so he grabbed her legs and placed them wider on either side of his waist.

Yuffie moaned his name and announced she couldn't hold on much long and through grunts and panting, he told her to wait a while longer. She whimpered and fritted her teeth, but her arousal was too much and he screamed his name. It wasn't long after that Leon followed with a throaty grunt and arched his back.

Leon collapsed over her panting, over exhausted; he kissed her neck and felt him tighten around his throbbing member. As their breathing slowed and his energy somewhat back, he was able to slide out from her and rolled over next to her with a sigh. Yuffie smiled and inched closer so she could snuggle into him. He place an arm around her as she entangled their legs and pulled the blanket over them

The moon shown brightly through the window, shedding a blue light into the room. Leon smiled at the sleep form of his new lover and as he watched her, he too drifted off.

The sun shown through the cracked ceiling of the shack and Sora stirred and yawned. He sat up, stretched, and smiled as he felt Kairi move beside him. She didn't wake and so this gave Sora a chance to love her over. He then stood up, walked to the door, and opened it.

The light of morning flooded into the shack, causing him to close his eyes. He turned around and touched Kairi's arm, "Hey, Kairi its morning." Sora smiled when she opened her eyes and slowly get up.

She smiled and wrapped her body with the thin sheet that was found in there, "what time is it?"

"I dunno." Sora said grabbing his clothes, "but shouldn't you be getting back to the main land?"

"I don't want to." Kairi said stubbornly, "I want to stay here with you."

Sora smiled, "I know but won't they be worried?"

Kairi shrugged then sighed, "I guess I should go back. I've never slept here before now."

"Well then ill just have to wait." Sora said putting his arm around her.

Kairi smiled and leaned into him to kiss him lightly, "I know, you can come to the spring dance."

"You mean that dance the school puts on every year?" Sora asked and Kairi nodded, "but Kairi, I can't just show up out of no where I've been gone for almost three years."

"I know but I want to spend all the time I can with you."

"Kairi…" Sora sighed and kissed her forehead, "I'll see what I can do."

Kairi smiled and hugged him before she proceeded to kiss his neck. Sora let out a shuddery sighed and Kairi grabbed his clothes from his hand and tossed them down. Then she proceeded to kiss down his chest, across his stomach and to his pant line. Sora gasped as she rubbed his erecting through his pants. "c-come on Kairi, s-stop."

"Why?" Kairi said looking up at him from her work of removing his pants.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, I am, but what if someone comes to look for you?" Sora asked and nearly fell as Kairi grasped his hard member.

"Who cares." Kairi said as she kissed its tip, and Sora put his hands through her hair as she slipped in into her mouth. He moaned and he moved his hips, driving his member into her throat.

She released him and moved to kiss his lips, but her next actions were halted by the sound of a voice. Sora didn't recognize it at first, until Kairi said his name and went for her clothes. Sora wasn't far behind and she shooed him out the back door. When he came back, she nearly bit his head off, literally. Sora grinned and grabbed the key blade; Kairi rolled her eyes, grabbed and pulled him to her as the door opened. They hid behind the door as Dart peeked in. Another voice, Tidus, called for him so they could look for Kairi.

"But someone has been in here recently." Dart said looking around the shacks.

"I doubt she's in there, come on."

"Then where else would she be?"

"Well other than the shack there's the tree house, the obstacle course and the secret place. WE don't go in there."

"why what's in there?" Dart asked then added sarcastically, "what s in there a pack of monsters?"

"no." Tidus paused and looked toward the secret place. Sora and Kairi listened, that's where Sora disappeared and that island there is where Riku disappeared at." Tidus pointed to the island with the paopu fruit tree.

"how do you know?" Dart asked with a sympathetic tone to his voice.

"Kairi, she was the last one to see them both before the disappeared. Sora, according to him, told her that Riku disappeared too." Tidus sighed and walked away."

"well, maybe she's in there then."

"If she is then we'll wait" Tidus said as he walked to the dock before walking around with Dart following.

Sora closed the door to the shack as he walked to the bridge where he watched them leave into the other side of the island. While he watched Kairi walked up, dressed ad fixing her hair. She then looped his arm with hers. " I think you should make an appearance at the spring fling."

Kairi we've been through this, I cant just show up out of no where." Sora said heading back into the shack. After he thought about it he grinned and Kairi gave him a look and asked him what, but his grin widened and he walked out of the shack telling her that he wasn't gonna say.

Kairi followed trying to get him to tell her but he just shook his head and kissed her cheek, "you'll see when I show up, now go."

Tidus and Dart's voices drifted into the cave and Kairi sighed, doing as she was told. She called out to Tidus as she walked out. Tidus laughed at Dart as he told him he had been right and Dart just glared at the boy and walked to Kairi. He asked if she was alright and how long she was in there. She just smiled, told him he was alright and that she had been there all night.

Tidus smiled at her, know exactly why she was in there. A few months ago he and Wakka had ventured inside and saw her curled up next to the drawing of her and Sora.

Sora listened and waited as Tidus and Dart argued. He shook his head at the two as Kairi said bye and walked off. Sora new she was speaking to him and laughed as the other two called for her to wait.

4

Kingdom hearts Kokoro No Kishi


End file.
